Rise of the Monarchs
by Beast Mo 1428
Summary: What happens when you mix 7 super powerful heroes, an all powerful jerk and a -wait- a high school student? Rise of the Monarchs, that's what!


The Rise of the Monarchs

1- My first Day Of 9th Grade Goes Wrong

My name is Vanessa Imbrium, and I am 15 years old. I go to CHS. Today is my first day of 9th grade, and I am so atleast I am now. Because it started like this.

"Vanessa!" I groaned and rolled over, _NO_! I thought "School" I said with foster mom, Jenna Liber (my real parents were drug heads and OD'd shortly after I was born), was down stairs yelling at me to get up for my first day of high school. "I'll get up when the sun does!" I yelled down to her. "If you do that you'll be late" she informed me. That was one thing about my school district, we had to get up at ungodly hours. "Feet on the floor, young lady" Jenna said. _UHH_ I thought. I got up, and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My golden brown hair was in tangles, my pale-ish skin was as pale as ever, my blue eyes were dull from drowsieness. I got out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I walked back to my room and changed. "Vanessa are you- Jenna started, "Right here" I interrupted. I started to walk out the door when "Where are you going without breakfast" Jenna asked "I'll eat at school, Jenna" I said. With that I walked out the door to my first day of 9th grade.

When I got to school there was a large crowd of people crowded around some lockers. I pushed through the crowd, but not without some dirty looks, to see seven, strange looking kids. One had white hair, like pure white, but it looked natural, not bleached, he was tall and slender. Another had lightning yellow hair, kind of short. The boy next to him was black and had magma red hair he was taller than the yellow head but he really stood out because he had pure red hair. The next guy had a line backers build, a little taller than average, and golden hair, how strange, no stranger than the rest. The fifth guy had light blue hair, like ice, he was the same height as me, I noticed that there eye color was also there hair color. The next guy was, big, to say the least, he was tall and had to squat down to get to his locker, and it was on top, he had long dark brown hair, it covered his eyes. The last guy had scowl lines and dark purple hair, he had a "touch me and die look on his face" he gave off a vibe that matched his face. His shirt said "I'm not pyro I just like seeing things burn", his eyes were bloodshot and they looked cold. _Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnggg_, the shrill sound of the bell went off, signaling first period. I checked my schedule and I had history, this should be fun. I noticed after a minute that those seven guys were following me. I guessed they had the same class, but all seven? I continued to class. "Aww, right here, ". The seven kids followed me in,all of them had been looking at me from the time I turned around to go to class, this is getting wierd. I sat down and they sat down behind me, eight in a row, just my luck. "Now I will call roll," announced to the class. "Dylan Smith?" "here!" "Jake Sholles?" "here!" "Austin Raiza?" "here" the white headed boy said. "Ryan Zaborg?" "here" said the short guy. "Markey Thestalos?" "here" said the black guy with red hair. "Matthew Kuraz?" "here" the boy with gold hair said. "Jason Mobius?" "here" said the boy with bluish hair. "Kevin Granmarg?" "here" the boy with brown hair said in a very deep voice. "Sam Caius?" "here" said the purple headed boy._ These guys must not be from around here_, I thought. "Vanessa Imbrium?" "huh, oh, here!". _Small class,_ I thought, only 10. "Okay, class, first we are going to introduce our selves!" She squeled in her nasaly high pitched voice. _Uhh,_ thought. All seven of those guys plus the two others came over to introduce themselves. Jake and Dylan stared at me, and Sam looked indifferent, while the rest looked generaly happy to be near the only girl in the class. _WHY, WAS, I, CURSED_. "Hi " Matthew said. "Hi" I said back, more out of politness than anything else. "I was going to say _hi_ first!" Ryan protested. Sam shot him a death glare, and he went back to sit down. This gave enough room to Dylan and Jake, all seven boys gave them a death glare, each more terifying than the last, and I do mean terrifying. I had to look away. Jake and Dylan sat down. "So you know us, Raiza, Zaborg, Thestalos, me-Kuraz, Mobius, Granmarg, Caius" Matthew said. "One question," I said "why do you guys call eachother by your last names" I think I saw them tense but it must have been my imagination because they went back to normal as quick as they tensed. "Yes Kuraz, why do we call eachother by our last names?"Austin said, he shot him a death glare but then started talking "Well, it's, like- well - kinda like, why are you called by your first name". By the time he finished it was more of a question. "Okay everyone, lets get started" said. The six of them sat down and class started.

"Okay class now what was-" _Rrrriiiinng_ the sound of the bell went off, "Oh shoot " said "Okay, well tomorrow we will get started with Napoleon" _yippe_, I thought. Next was Gym, my favorite subject. Everyone left the room and the group of 7 boys split in 6 directions, two, Austin and Matthew, followed me to gym. Still wierd, but I figured someone has to be in my classes, and they seem to like me so, not that big a deal. I felt eyes on my back. I turned to see them quickly look away, _wierd_, I thought. When I walked in with the two of them behind me, all the kids started looking at us, it made me uneasy for some reason. I went to the locker room and got dressed. We were playing dodgeball today. "Alright students, five laps!" Coach Taylor barked at us. Austin and Matthew were staying a yard or two behind me, somthing in the back of my mind screamed stalker, but I ignored it. _1 lap, 2 laps, 3, 4, 5, Done! _I screamed to myself. Matthew and Austin looked completley calm and not tired at all, I, on the other hand, had my hands on my knees and was panting. They gave me quetioning looks, but, like every other look they gave me, I ignored it. "Alright, to the center!" Coach Taylor bellowed. "You all know how to play, so grab the dodge balls and start!" the coach yelled. I grabbed a dodgeball, those two were looking around, utterley confused. I decided not to let them get slaugtered, so I ran up to them and explained "Grab a ball and throw it at the other team!" I said "Then dodge the balls coming at you!" They nodded and picked up two balls each. "Just throw it as hard as you can at the enemys?" Austin asked. "That's the basic idea" I said. They stood there and watched a hail of balls sail towards them "Can we deflect them?" Matthew asked "You can also grabb them to get the thrower out!" I rushed out before the balls hit us. They dropped there balls and started deflecting and grabbing balls out of the air. And if I didn't think that they were differant before, I sure thought it now. Everyone on the enemy team was out except one guy who held onto his ball. He threw it and time seemed to slow down, _wierd_, I thought, shadows seemed to thicken, lights seem to grow dim. And then, it happened, the moment that would change my life. A huge lizard with three long necks crashed through the roof of the gym,there was a large gust of wind, then things turned negative, like the camera effect. All the kids were running away screaming, then the breeze from the hole in the roof stoped, "he's cutting off our sovereignty" Austin bellowed in a voice that didn't sound like his own, a kid lagging behind the rest ran into me in his panick, which reminded me I had to run, but I was too stunned to do anything. Matthew and Austin jumped into action, but what were they going to do? Austin jumped at least twenty feet in the air, where he was hovering. "Raiza, we can defeat it while still in our gigai's!" Matthew yelled "It's just a D.D. scout dragon!" Matthew yelled, also in a voice that didn't sound like his own. They both leaped into the air, then they aimed there hands "Burnished Kindle!" as soon as Matthew finished the sentence, a pale blue saber shot out of his hand "Zephyr De Moirai" The same happened to Austin, but intead of a pale blue saber, he had a light _green_ blade._What is going on?! _I thought_, _only later would I wish that didn't ask.


End file.
